Chocolate
by Shenelopefan
Summary: un fic de Talice, que les guste


_**~Chocolate~**_

_**~Nota de autora~ **__Este fic se me ocurrió el otro día, cuando estaba comiendo… ¿Adivinen qué? ¡Un chocolate! Y entonces, corrí hacia mi portátil y escribí esta historia. Espero que les guste… Y recuerden, por cada review que dejen les enviaré un cheque de 40 dólares (jeje, es un chiste de Krusty, el payaso de los Simpsons, nada que ver por cierto)_

_**~Disclaimer~**__ Si Alice in Wonderland fuera mía, no estaría escribiendo estas historias si no haciendo muchos filmes sobre eso…_

_Alice siempre había amado el chocolate. Ya si fuera en un pastel o en una taza de leche. El simple olor a chocolate podía hacer que la joven se le hiciera agua la boca. Había leído en muchas historias de amor que el chocolate tenía poderes especiales, relativos al amor. Como el amor que sentía ahora por el Sombrerero. Se había quedado en Underland hacía muchos años ya. Junto a Tarrant. Amaba a ese Sombrerero Loco con locura. _

_Amaba pasar las noches con él, acogida por sus brazos y despertar cada mañana con su sonrisa alegre, diciéndole que la amaba y que aún no creía que ella fuera real. Sus labios morados la besaban siempre con dulzura, con un extraño sabor de canela en su aliento._

_Pero a pesar de adorar ese lugar y obviamente a su Sombrerero, había una sola cosa que Alice extrañaba. El chocolate. Por más que hubiera deliciosos pasteles que no se podían encontrar en ninguna otra parte que no fuera Underland, ninguno era tan delicioso como el chocolate. Se lo había comentado en varias ocasiones a Tarrant y este nunca sabía de qué estaba hablando su tierna Alice._

_Entonces, un día fue el cumpleaños de Alice, que no sabía porque era tan especial si podía festejar un no-cumpleaños casi todos los días, y Tarrant quiso hacer algo especial por ella, pero no tenía ni idea de qué regalarle. Pensaba y pensaba pero ninguna idea le parecía conveniente para ella. Y pensó en qué cosas podría ella necesitar. Y lo recordó. Alice siempre hablaba del chocolate, algún producto o dulce proveniente de Aboveland. Y supo que Alice extrañaba mucho esa cosa de la que Tarrant nunca había oído ni siquiera una palabra. Eso que era un hombre muy atento. Y se le ocurrió una idea para complacer a su querida Alice._

_Esa tarde, Alice se encontraba en la gran mesa de té, en el mismo asiento de siempre, aguardando a que Tarrant llegara. Ya se había servido una taza de té. Pero no había comenzado a beberla. Siempre esperaba a que Tarrant llegara para empezar con la hora del té._

_"¿Dónde estará?" se preguntó Alice mirando un reloj de bolsillo que sacó de una tetera vacía. Eran las cinco en punto. El Sombrerero nunca llegaba tarde. Jamás. De hecho, era Tarrant quien la regañaba si no llegaba a tiempo. "¡Qué extraño!" se dijo Alice en voz alta "¡Justo el día de mi cumpleaños! Seguro que se le olvidó" _

_"No estés tan segura, querida" le dijo el Sombrerero a sus espaldas. Alice se dio la vuelta y lo vio:_

_"¡Cariño! Siento lo que dije, es que tú nunca llegas tarde. Y ya eran las cinco. La hora del té ya había pasado y tú no estabas aquí. No habías llegado y pensé..."_

_"¡Alice!" le gritó el Sombrerero, tomándola por los hombros._

_"Lo siento" dijo ella con una sonrisa "¿Dónde estabas?"_

_"Fui a buscar tu regalo de cumpleaños"_

_"¿De verdad? ¡Qué dulce eres!"_

_"Ven, siéntate" dijo Tarrant, señalando la silla. Alice obedeció y él se sentó en su sillón. Sacó de su saco un paquete rectangular, envuelto en un papel brillante "Feliz cumpleaños, Alice" le dijo ofreciéndoselo. Ella lo tomó y cuidadosamente le quitó el envoltorio. El asombro en la cara de la rubia era inmenso. Levantó frente a sus ojos, el paquete de chocolates de diferentes tipos y sus ojos brillaban como nunca. Miró emocionada al Sombrerero:_

_"¿Tú?... ¿Cómo?..."_

_"No importa. Sólo quería hacerte feliz"_

"_Te amo"_

_"Yo también" Alice abrió el paquete y se llevó uno de los chocolates a la boca. Lo saboreó con desesperación, ya que hace tanto que no probaba uno. "¿Qué tal está?" le preguntó él_

_"Delicioso. Tienes que probar uno" le dijo ella, ofreciéndole uno de los chocolates._

_"No. No podría comerme tu regalo" _

_"Tarrant. Hazlo por mí" dijo ella, abriendo sus ojos_

_"Está bien. Lo haré por ti" Tarrant abrió la boca y mordió un pedacito del chocolate que Alice sostenía entre sus finos dedos. Tarrant sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo a medida que el chocolate se deshacía en su boca. Era dulce y meloso y le hacía pensar en cierta forma en la suavidad de las cosas, pero no de manera normal, si no de manera sensual. _

_"Te ha gustado ¿Eh?" le preguntó Alice, que lo miraba con una sonrisita traviesa. Tarrant abrió los ojos, no se había dado cuenta de que los había cerrado._

_"Sí. Es lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida. Dame el resto de ese chocolate" imploró Tarrant a su amada. _

_"¿Ah sí?" dijo ella con una miradita pícara "Ven a buscarlo" y se metió el resto del chocolate en la boca. Tarrant le sonrió y con gusto la besó. Fue el beso más delicioso que había tenido con Alice. El chocolate se derretía por el calor de ambos cuerpos y el sabor inundó todas sus sensaciones. Pues ese era el poder mágico del chocolate. _

_**~Fin~**_

_**Tanto como me gustaría que convidarle un chocolate al Sombrerero, me gustaría que me dejaran una review ;) (Cara ruborizada como un tomate)**_

_**Naomi**_


End file.
